Love Like Ours
by SavannaBanana
Summary: Jared and Kim's story from the beginning. Kim has always liked Jared from the very first time she saw him but it's going to take a little push from fate for Jared to even notice Kim. How will she respond to the sudden attention?
1. Obsession

Disclaimer: Nothing.

**So, I've recently become obsessed with Jared/Kim stories. Their so cute together and I couldn't help but want to write my own. So here we go, I hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter One

Kim's POV

Why is it that once in _everyone's _life they have a crush that they know will never lead to anything more than that. A crush. The boy or girl is so unattainable that it pains you to even look there way because you know that you'll never get it yet you still spend every moment imagining it. It's just a fact of life that there will always be someone who you want more than anything but can never have. That happened to me. Only it's lasted a lot longer than you could ever imagine.

Most people get it after a while that their only dreaming and quickly move on someone in their range but not me. I apparently wasn't that smart because I couldn't seem to get over my obsession with my crush. Yes, I said 'obsession' and I'm not afraid to admit it. _To myself at least. _However, Jared Warner, the object of my infatuation was none the wiser. In fact, I don't even think he knew of my existence – despite the fact I sat next to him in English Lit. It seemed that the two of us were worlds apart when it came to things like popularity and 'coolness' and I was just inevitably not good enough for him.

Unfortunately, that did nothing to dispel my feelings towards said boy. In fact it only made me like him more and that was something that just didn't make sense. So I was left with my imagination and an hour to admire him. He would talk to his friends and I couldn't help the overwhelming feelings that came upon me as I saw how much fun he had with them. And when he'd sit in English and simply stare mindlessly into space – giving me all the time in the world to just stare.

"Miss Connweller?" A voice called out. I shook my head and looked towards the front at the teacher who apparently wasn't at all pleased by my lack of attention. Sure I was a straight 'A' student but it was obvious that the grades didn't come so easy in this class, not with a distraction like Jared. "However interesting Mr. Warner may be, Kim, I would prefer if you'd at least pretend to pay attention in my class." My face flushed red as she called me out on my staring. I heard the snickers of my fellow students but I kept my face forward – unable to see Jared's reaction. No doubt he'd think I was some crazy stalker.

For the rest of that hour I never looked Jared's way again. Way too mortified for any more embarrassment. For the first time in like forever I couldn't wait for the bell to ring. I wanted nothing more to escape to the cafeteria and wallow and complain to my friends.

Like I had said, I wasn't in anyway popular. I had a few close friends and that was it. Nothing compared to Jared's large group who was always crowding around him although, despite all of these people, Jared only had one close friend. Paul Meraz, the two had been best friends since pre-school and it had been that way forever. We were all in the beginning of out junior year now. I, on the other hand, only had Laura, Jennifer and Ethan. I'd know Laura all my life and Jennifer and Ethan were twins but they got on pretty well – at times.

Ethan, although five minutes younger than Jennifer, was very much a big brother to all of us. He'd look out for us and acted real protective but it wasn't like I didn't have one of my own for that but thankfully Michael was away at college so I didn't have to worry about him intimidating my boyfriends. _Ha! _Fat chance of that happening, I'd actually have to one first.

Before I knew the shrilling sound of the bell reverberated through the classroom finally releasing me from this hell. I shot out of my seat and walked hastily out of the room, still stuffing things in my bag on the way. Jennifer, who was in this class with me, was waiting outside with a smug smirk on her face. I glared at her as I walked passed, not waiting for her to catch up but she easily did being athletic and all can really help a girl.

We walked in complete silence towards the cafeteria but I could feel Jennifer's gaze on the side of my head but I refused to look over. Once we'd gotten our food we headed over to our usual table where Laura and Ethan were already seated. They seemed to be having a deep discussion about something which immediately came to an end as we took out seats. They both smiled at Jennifer and I before shoving fries into their mouths.

"Hey guys," Jennifer started looking over at me slyly, "you'll never guess what happened in English."

I groaned as I pushed my tray away and let my head rest against the table. I was definitely not in the mood to relive possibly the most embarrassing moment of my life. Any chances I may have had with Jared – which were pretty much none existent – were very quickly diminished the moment he realised I was some kind of excessive stalker who liked to watch him while he worked. That was, of course, if he hadn't noticed already. Laura looked over interestedly, ready for some gossip, while Ethan just grunted is acknowledgement, more focused on his food than anything else.

"Well, our Kimmy here got caught by Miss Atkins staring relentlessly at her dear Jared." As Jennifer relayed the events I couldn't help but bang my head repeatedly against the table, hoping that maybe I could somehow disappear. "Kim? When is this infatuation going to end?"

"I am _not _obsessed with Jared, Jen. Never have been and never will be," I lied. Like I had said, I may be able to admit it to myself but I would never say it out loud to anyone else. Not even my closest friends, in fact, especially not my friends. I don't know what they'd do if they held that kind of information. No doubt, torture me for hours on end – not that they didn't do it anyway. I just knew I could never say anything of the sort to them.

"See, this is why I can't say anything," Ethan muttered glumly to Laura who glanced my way sadly. I stared at the two in confusion before shrugging it off. If they wanted me to know they'd tell me in my own time. Even if they did make it obvious it was about me.

_Lunch passed pretty uneventfully after that as did the rest of the day. It_ seemed that everything passed in a blur when Jared wasn't there to capture my attention and before I knew it I was heading out into the parking lot towards my old, black truck. It used to be my fathers, who passed it down to Michael when he was in high school and now, it's mine but honestly, the thing ran great. Laura was leaning against the passenger door waiting for me to unlock it as I got closer.

"Hey Kim!" she cheered as she climbed in.

"You're rather happy," I stated.

Laura looked at me and laughed. "Sure am, I found out some amazing news today which will _blow_ your socks off." I looked at her expectantly to continue. She smiled greatly before saying, "A little birdy informed me of their 'fondness' of you, if you know what I'm saying."

I looked at her incredulously. Yeah, I understood exactly what she was saying but I couldn't understand why. Who would like me? Plain old Kim? My black curls didn't really stand out from the majority of La Push and neither did my tanned skin. I was nothing special; I just blended into the crowd. Laura however, was only half Quileute and had luscious blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Her skin was slightly paler than mine and she was beautiful. It was actually unfair how she faired in her looks.

"Yeah, right, whatever," I said as I pulled up outside Laura's house. Her parents had recently taken all privileges away from her for example, her phone and car which meant she'd been relying on me to get to and from school. It didn't help that she was also grounded so we couldn't spend any time together out of school. She never told me to an extent what had gotten her grounded besides that she'd gotten invited to a party in Forks but her parents wouldn't allow her to attend so she sneaked out.

* * *

The next day was like any other. A complete blur until it came to English Lit. Only, this time, I was sorely disappointed. As I sat patiently in my chair right next to Jared's I couldn't help but feel anxious as his remained empty. Even right up to the bell, when I knew he wouldn't be joining us now, I couldn't help the desperate glances I kept sending towards the closed door. Just willing for it to open and reveal my god, only it never did. I sat the whole class zoned out because I couldn't help but worry what had happened to him.

Was he sick? Did he need someone to tend to him? Even if he did, I knew that someone definitely wouldn't be me. And then I had a sudden wave of nostalgia as I thought of how I would never be able to act that way towards Jared. I would never be able to call him more than a fellow student and if I'm honest, it hurt. Because I wanted everything with Jared but those kind of thoughts were just dreams. I shook my head as I walked solemnly towards the cafeteria. Jennifer had picked up on my mood earlier and knew not to bother me in my Jared wallowing.

Laura and Ethan were waiting at the table as we sat down again both with bright smiles on their faces. "So, how are you coping with out your daily dose of Jared, Kim?" Laura asked, a smirk etched on her face. I could see the mischievous twinkle in her eye and I had to refrain from cringing. She was in one of _those_ moods.

"I'm fine," I lied, "I can survive without him; after all, I am in _no way _obsessed with the boy so why don't we just drop it, yeah?" But even I could hear the despair in my voice. I wanted nothing more than to make sure that Jared was okay. "What is everyone doing on the weekend?" I asked, quickly changing the subject. Unfortunately, Jennifer called me out.

"Don't try to distract us, Kimmy, it's only Tuesday so we don't know what we're doing yet. You, however, need to admit that you're completely and utterly in love with a guy who as spoken to you no more than six words to you – and that was to borrow a pencil," Jennifer stated. I glared at her as I picked at my pasta mindlessly. Jared not being here was making my stomach turn in loops and I wasn't sure if I could keep any food down.

"I. Am. Not," I ground out.

"Yeah, Kim. Admitting is the first step to recovering," Laura chuckled.

I noticed then that Ethan had been rather quiet during out exchange. I looked over at his glum expression. "Hey, Ethan, what's up?" I asked. The others noticed his lack of enthusiasm too and stared sympathetically at him.

"Nothing, nothing's up," Ethan said. We all raised an eyebrow at him, showing we knew that what he had said was clearly a lie. "I just don't see why you guys always have to talk about Jared. It's Jared this, Jared that but you even said yourself that the guy has spoke nothing more than a sentence to Kim so why are we all so bothered by him? Can't we just get over it?"

And this was how the week passed. Me in a daze as Jared never turned up to class. In fact, nobody had heard of him. On Thursday Paul never came to school either. We never spoke of Jared at lunch or any other time for that matter, for Ethan's sake. And for that, I was glad because I'm sure they would pick up on my devastation towards Jared's absence. Friday came and there was still no Jared or Paul and the following week the boys were nowhere to be seen.

By this time I was understandably anxious. I hadn't seen Jared out of school either so I had no idea if he was okay or not. My mind kept conjuring up tragic ideas after tragic ideas of what could have happened to him. These thoughts didn't stop until the next Monday. When I was sitting in English Lit, expecting to be alone again when the door swung open revealing my god, only he wasn't quite as I'd anticipated.

Jared had changed. By changed I mean grew. Like I've just taken a whole load of steroids, kind of grew. Okay, so maybe that was exaggerating a little but seriously, the boy had some muscles.

If I thought his body was perfect before, it was nothing compared to him now. His strong build and rough face only added to his face but I couldn't help but notice the prominent frown placed there. His usually carefree expression was set harder than a stone. He looked like if anyone even just sneezed his way then he'd explode in anger and I wanted nothing more than to console him. To run my fingers over the crease between his eyebrows and sooth it out. To tell him that whatever had happened would be fine now. But I couldn't.

Jared flung his body in his chair, trying hard to pay any attention to the surrounding whispers and stares as he waited patiently for class to start. I couldn't help but stare in awe at his newly found perfection. I think he has just made it that much harder for me to have any hope of getting over my obsession.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope I didn't make Kim too obsessive. If I did I can tone it down a bit if you guy's don't liek it. **

**Tell me what you think and if I shoud continue. Review :)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Almost Conversation

**Woo. Here's the second chapter. I don't know why but I find it insanely hard to write the second chapter of a story. The first is easy - it can be anything you want. The second however, I don't know, it's just hard. For me it is anyway. So, I hope this is good enough :)**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited. I'm actually really happy with the response I got so thanks again. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Kim's POV

Jared never moved from his frozen position during the whole class. He was starting relentlessly at the board – giving it way too much attention. Just like everyone was doing to him. The whispers were still fluttering around the room even after Miss Atkins had shushed us all more than enough times. I could tell she was beginning to get annoyed but it was nowhere near the intensity of Jared's sudden anger. In the corner of my eyes I could see Jared shuddering slightly – as if he was cold, although the room was a normal temperature.

_Maybe he was still a little sick? _I kept asking myself. Maybe I should ask him if he's okay. No, I couldn't do that. He doesn't have a clue who I am. I bet he doesn't even know my name. That wouldn't surprise me. We've been around each other for pretty much our whole lives but would it be too much to ask of him to simply know my name? I mean, it wasn't like I didn't know so much more about him. Like the fact he has a younger sister who is thirteen called Katie, or the fact his parents divorced when he was twelve and he never see's his dad anymore.

I let out an angry huff of air but unfortunately it alerted people close to me. Including _him. _His eyes flittered to mine, momentarily bored until they shifted with a sudden intensity. The dark brown of his eyes lit up as they bore into my own. I light blush fell over my cheeks as he stared, his mouth slightly agape but yet I couldn't look away from him.

"Jared! Kim!" A voice broke through our trance. I looked forward and couldn't help the onslaught of heat that attacked my face. I had yet again been called out on my staring. Only, this time it was a two way thing, but _why_? For some reason when Jared had looked at me his worrisome expression had vanished and placed with a one I couldn't describe.

"Jared!" Miss Atkins called out again. I looked over only to see him still staring at me, only this time holding a goofy grin. His eyes sparkled as I met them again but I quickly looked away blushing. This was totally unusual for Jared; he never even glanced my way before. In fact, I still stand strong on my theory that he didn't even know I existed. "Mr. Warner, if you'd please!" the teacher sighed exasperated at Jared's persistence. My eyes were trained on my notebook, staring mindlessly at the notes I'd taken, desperate for Jared to just turn his head away. I didn't like attention.

I cringed slightly as the loud ringing of the bell sounded breaking me from my trance. I didn't look Jared's way as I began slowly packing my things away no matter how much I wanted too. Could he have just been happy that I was the only one not talking about him? My mind tried to rationalize the situation. However, the one thing that stuck in my mind was the intensity of his stare. There was definitely something going on with him and I couldn't help but think that maybe some of the rumours were true. Maybe Jared had been on a variation of drugs and they had messed with his mind slightly because why else would he have looked at me like that. Almost mirroring the obsessive way _I _looked at _him. _

"Come on, Kim," Jennifer groaned. I only then noticed she was standing next to me. Her bag slung over her shoulder with an impatient expression. She probably knew why I was taking so long after having just witnessed only another embarrassing episode involving myself and Jared. She knew my mind would be going in overdrive now, trying desperately to make sense of everything but then again, I was prone to over think things. There probably was a perfectly reasonable explanation to all of this and Jared would go back to ignoring me again by tomorrow's class. Back to the way it should be, me staring incessantly and him being completely oblivious.

I looked up at Jennifer again, about to tell her I was ready but instead I was met with her wide eyes as she stared at something behind me. I frowned at her as my head slowly began to turn to look over my shoulder. I gasped slightly at the large build blocking my view. I didn't even need to see the face to know who this was. Nobody in this class had an impressive, mouth-watering build such as his and not to mention his smell. Jared had a distinctive scent that impossibly unique and I was sure if I could bottle it up I would make millions.

"Hi," Jared beamed down at me and just like that, my mind went blank. I gaped up at him, desperately trying to find a response but in my defence, I don't think anyone would be able to react differently in my situation because let's face it, if your crush of well, forever, started talking to you and looked like he'd just won the lottery you'd be pretty speechless too. _Hmm, maybe that's it, _I thought, _maybe's he just won the lottery and as come to brag about it. _I know I would if the tables were turned.

"Did you win the lottery?" I blurted out without thinking. My hand instinctively clamped itself over my mouth as I realised what I had said. That's just great. Perfect Kim style. The first actual sentence I've _ever_ managed to get out around Jared ends up being complete nonsense. I'm sure he's never going to talk to me again and I'm going to be branded as the weird girl who makes no sense.

Jared just let out a barking laugh, his eyes sparkling with amusement and _adoration?_ "Uh, not that I recall," he chuckled _and just like that_ I swooned. Now, I know I said I tended to over think things way too much but – even if it's totally allowed in most situations – that one answer made me fall ten times more for Jared. His truly melodic laugh and husky voice all at once was almost too much for me to handle.

"Hey, Kim? I'm hungry, let's go!" Jennifer said impatiently. I shook my head, trying to dispel whatever hold Jared seemed to have over me and looked at Jennifer.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry Jen." I had completely forgotten she was there during Jared and I's exchange and I was sure she'd just experienced Kim Connweller as flustered fool for the first time. I wasn't usual a shy person. Quiet, yes, but not shy. If needed, I could talk to a person mercifully but apparently when it came to Jared that was pretty much none existent. I slung my bag over my shoulder and prepared myself to follow her – not exactly sure what to say to Jared, or if in fact I could say anything to him – when I felt his warm hand gently on my shoulder restraining me from walking.

He was applying no pressure and any normal person would have been able to get away easily but the sheer fact that Jared was _touching _me, I mean, actually making physical contact _willingly_, had rendered me motionless. Even I wanted to move, I don't think I could. Jared slowly turned my body until I was facing him again. His face was much more reserved now, almost as if he didn't want me to know what he was feeling unlike before when he was showing every emotion freely.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" he asked. It sounded like he was trying to reassure himself that he'd see me again and I couldn't help but nod weakly. Any hope of voicing my thoughts was out of the question. He smiled brightly again. "Great!"

I blushed and smiled softly before I felt a tug on my arm. Jennifer began to pull me out of the room and it wasn't until we were half way down the hall heading towards the cafeteria that I regained my senses. Although still in a daze from what had just unfolded I was finally able to walk and talk but Jennifer beat me to it. "What the heck just happened?" she asked, shocked.

I was silent for a moment. "I have no idea," I whispered slowly.

We collected our lunch and made our way through the crowds of people towards our usual table. Both Ethan and Laura were already seated due to our rather peculiar hold up. Ethan looked pretty pissed about something Laura was saying to him and again, much to my dismay, their conversation was brought to a halt as Jennifer and I sat down. It had been happening more times than not over the past two weeks and it was really starting to irk the two of us.

"Something you'd like to share?" Jennifer hissed, eyeing her brother speculatively.

Ethan blushed slightly – something you rarely got to see – and shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter." Jennifer nodded her head but still looked a little pissed.

"I got an 'A' for my history report!" Laura said, obviously trying to relieve some of the tension floating between the siblings. I chuckled at her attempt and apparently it was good enough as it set Jennifer back into her normal, chatty self. I was surprised actually that she hadn't brought up the whole situation with Jared. Maybe she'd forgotten? I know I definitely hadn't. I don't think that was something I could forget and it was without a doubt writing it in my diary tonight. The very same diary in which I had scribbled endless notes of 'I love Jared Warner' and 'Kim Warner' and the likes. I know I would possibly die if anyone ever found it. Even my best friends.

It seemed though, while I had zoned out that was not the case. As soon as I heard Jared's name leave Jennifer's mouth my ears pricked up. "... if he'd won the lottery!" I head Laura's snort of laughter. Ethan was mindlessly playing with his fries, obviously trying to zone out the conversation. He'd made it clear many times he didn't approve of Jared and hated it when we talked about him.

"Hey! I had a perfectly good reason to in my mind!" I defended but now that I thought about it, the reason didn't seem so great anymore.

"Yeah? What was it?" Laura asked.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter anymore." I turned away from her smug look and decided I didn't want to hear this anymore than Ethan did either. The way I had acted was fairly pathetic now that I thought about it and at that moment I swore if the moment ever arose again I would act much more confident around Jared and he wouldn't remember me as the babbling shy girl. _Hah! Like that would happen._

* * *

I waved goodbye to Laura as I climbed into my truck. She was now officially ungrounded since this morning and had her shiny Ford back. I was happy though because it meant a shorter route home since she lived in the opposite direction. If it was anyone else I would have told them to walk but being the good best friend I am, I gladly became her chauffer – for a lack of a better word – for the last month. And yes, a _month_, her parents are _that_ strict.

It didn't take long to pull up outside my house. I could see the familiar blue car in the drive way, alerting me that my mom was home early from work. I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing yet. Depending on her mood she could be every child's worst nightmare for a mother or your best friend. I grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and ran through the rain towards the house.

"Mom?" I called out.

Mom came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her old jeans, smiling brightly at me. "Hey, sweetie how was your day?" she asked politely. I shrugged mindlessly, not really wanting to go into the whole Jared fiasco right at that moment. Of course she knew I had a crush, she was my mother, how could she not? But she didn't know the extent of it and gushing about how he said 'hi' to me wouldn't really give of that she had a none-obsessed daughter.

"It was okay, I guess."

"That's good," she smiled, "your dad's working late tonight so I thought I'd just order in some pizza or something, since it's just the two of us?"

"Um, yeah mom sounds great!" I said as I got a whiff off her famous blueberry muffins. Mom noticed my expression and she quickly shook her head.

"Nuh-uh! Not for you, they're for a friend of mine at work, her hamster died," she huffed. I stifled a chuckle.

"So you baked her muffins?" I asked incredulously, not really sure how muffins would help a grown woman mourning a _hamster._ I mean, I'm sure she could easily go to the store and buy a new one. Not that hard. Then again, I'm sure I'm only saying this because I want some muffin-y goodness!

Mom sighed, shaking her head at me. This time in defiance. "Alright, alright, not the best idea. You can have _one._"

I beamed at her before skipping passed her and into the kitchen. I plucked a still warm muffin of the plate and then stumbled up the stairs to do some homework. I don't know how long I had been working before until I heard mom call out my name.

"Kim, someone's at the door for you."

I walked warily down the stairs, not really sure who would be there. There was no reason for any of my friends to come and if I was needed they'd probably have called and let's face it, no one else would go out of their way to come see me. I was surprised though when I saw Ethan standing in the open doorway. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked down at the floor nervously. He looked up at me when he heard my presence.

"Hey Kim, I, uh, I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Did you like it? I was actually really worried about putting this up because I'm scared you'll think I've turned Kim into a dork but I kind of did it off personal experiences. I wasn't so cool when it came to boys in high school and whenever someone I had a crush on talked to me I would say random things. I'd end up telling them what I had for dinner the night before or something like that. It may not sound bad but imagine it...**

_**Boy: Hey Savannah... can I borrow a...**_

_**Me: I had pasta!**_

**Can you see it? Not so cool. So yeah, that's kind of where I got that idea from. :P**

**So yeah, REVIEW because I let you know what a total dork I was in high school. **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
